Soo-Cha's Relations
As Soo-Cha's journey goes on he meets various people, some catching his intention for enough time for him to make a mental note of them.-He has photographic memory. These a In-character notes: ' Evelyn' - A former friend I betrayed after having putten behind the dark by the ferline Devil, Vendesa. She's now undead-forsaken, hell-bend on killing Vendesa, then, I will pay..? Nzerial - The son of Gregenath, a friendly yet twisted soul, he confirmed his strong relationsgip to Gregenath to gregenath and cannot be trusted. He helped me a few times and I probably trusted him with too much information. -Has a rather odd fetish for Cockroaches. Maforis - A trustwhorty and helpful night elven druid, rather naive in my opinion I don't pay too much attention to him or his interests, I good ally to have none the less. I originally meet him at one of the first person at the Ironwall Dam. ??? (Fargus) - Fairly annoying and insane dwarf which should be purged with fire. One of the main reasons to my disbelief in the Alliance. Garel - An orcish Blademaster and Leuitenant. Seemingly honorable and a good leader, I respect him for that. Note: Wields "The blessed blade of the Windseeker." ??? (Garow) - Meet him at Crusaders Pinacle with that mentally disabled dwarf. Elayne - A nice girl, naive and foolish through, originally had a grudge against me as Evelyn turned her attention away from her for a short period of time. She loves the blood knight "Nathalion" through is too shy to admit it- seemingly she will wait for the "right moment" forever. She wishes to become a Mage aswell, but doesn't wish to leave Nathalion. Darnaths - Seemingly nice through rather ignorant and naive aswell. -A friend of Evelyn I believe but I'm not sure. I originally meet him at the Dam at a random occation. Trekkar - In love with the human mage "Jale" has a good humor and is rather friendly aswell. I enjoy being in his company when he bothers to speak rather then staring into the bonfires at the camp. Jale - A reknown mage, the Mother of Mekkar - A half orc male. A stereotype blonde. Romeo - Forsaken assasin, doesn't wish his name to be common knowledge. Wants Matthew dead and wanted me to brew a poison to kill him, instead I blew his legs off. He will porbably be back fore vegeancee through he seems far from professional. He managed to blind me once on both eyes. -Is the father of Viola Viola - Has some realtion to Romeo and Lancy(?) rather mystical and senseable person, I find her interesting and I'd like to know more about her, lately she seems to have accepted me further now that I'm with the Ravenmyst- through she has a strong hatred towards the orginatzation- or the way it operates atleast. Lancy - Former Argent Champion, originally allowed me onto the Ironwall Dam. She wanted me to brew a potion to erase memory, it's purpose was to take revenge upon Jale for a unknown reason. -I tricked her into beliving she had gotten herself a long lasting memory wipe potion for Jale - Trekkar and a minor for herself. Through it was backwards, before she got to use it I happend to stumble upon her and decided to strike down upon her instead and reveal her intentions - She attacked me but was stoped by ??? (Viola) and Evelyn. She was taken to the Violet Hold in Dalaran by ??? (Viola) only to be freed very shortly afted. -She will probably attempt to kill me if she gets the chance. Glalin - Lead the small force of people into The halls of lightning, I don't know much about him beyond the fact that he aswell was brought back from the dead by magical means. -Was ressurected by Riordian via a wishspell, with the help of Garrock. -Orc shaman. Tiran - A rather well known and possible powerful mage of the Kirin Tor, has a research site and Hillsbrad foothills. His research itself is about the ley-lines which lays exposed at the crater where Dalaran formerly was located- I think. He has somthing to do with Riordian, but I don't know what exactly. -He seems fairly nice but there is probably more about him then just that. Nadlina '''- A nice human girl which deserved more kindness then I offered her, she's usually around Tiran which leads me to believe that she's a supposedly middle-ranked mage. She thought me the basics of arcane. '''Aylana - The right hand of Tirion Fordring, leads the Argent Vanguard. Rather polite and well mannered, through that is to be inspected from a priestess. ??? '(Cody) - He's Black and leader of the Alliance forces in Icecrown. ' ''' '''Neraliara - A wealthy blood elven mage, seemingly a friend of Maforis. She seemingly has good intentions but comes off as rather arrogant at times, reffering to people as "child" "young one" "Little one" and such. She was the first to offer me a set of clothing. Note: Seemingly suffers from some.. demonic possion? Riordian '- A human-draconoid cross-over, formerly a mage hunter which summoned me once, seemingly I was supposed to be his pet, in my luck, he rejected me and send me back after having had enough of my arrogance. - He has a rather large force of draconoids and more and seemingly has his headquater located near Deadwind Pass, at karazhan. '''Nathalion '- A stereotypical blood knight, arrogant and sharp tongued. -Foolish at times in my opinion. He has some sort of "secret" romance with Elayne. 'Gregenath '- A powerful necromancer, seemingly using necromantic magic to keep himself in a humanoid looking shape. He's the father of Nzerial and seemingly does not like me one bit. -He rides a powerful skeletal stead and carries are terrifying scythe. '''Ariara - A Dark Ranger, the mother of Anaria and the sister to Xarenya. She was seemingly killed in Quel'thalas and is in ownership of her own frostwyrm. She seems.. "nice" at the general undead standards through aswell has somthing very blood elven about her- perhaps it's just the tendance to being unable to keep her mouth shut at time. Xarenya -''' Ariara's sister, died in Quel'thalas aswell, doesn't want to speak of her past just like Ariara. She's fairly arrogant but nothing too noticeable, she seems fairly chatty- that's unless you attempt to dig into her past. ''' Anaria - Ariara's daughter, a experinced frost mage and seemingly rather loose on the thread. She now works as a seductress in the Ravenmyst organization, she has a tendance to come of as arrogant. Marg - A obeyant and deciplined grunt, one of the few which is seeming capable of following an order when it's given. Malorna - A former night elven Huntress, now some insane being with a unimagineable amount of power- seemingly able to become anything or anyone. She was corrupted by a Quel'Dorei named "Seraphis". Formerly the love interest of the Red Dragonsworn "Noillaz". Noillaz - A large night elven Red Dragonsworn, rather polite and seemingly capable of healing great wounds. He's fairly naive but trustable in my opinon- he wields a huge broadsword and was formerly interested in the what is now the monster known as "Malorna". Seraphis - A powerful indiviual, able to convert break the will of even the strongest through his words- or magic? Leads a sinister group known as the "Dawn of Ruin". -He was the one to corrupt Malorna and turn- or contribute in turning her into what she is today. -Never meet him personally. Ori '- A questionable blood knight, seemingly with a rather server case of skin corruption. She seems like a very active and childish personality and has some sort of friendly relation to trekkar. -Seemingly she made Trekkar run around in the blistering cold completely naked once as he lost a bet against her. ' ''' '''Burrio - A forsaken assasin much like Romeo, through far politer and "nice". He seems rather.. odd, he wants me to attach some sort of skeletal tails to his back bone- Which I will surdenly not do but I will let him live in the belief thus far. -He seemingly wishes to get together with Evelyn, and tries his best to anyways. Hades - A forsaken Lich which seemingly has intentions of replacing the scourge.. -Atleast if he continues to operate like he does now, he would pose a significant threat against us- I ponder whenever he cooperates with Gregenath or not. Gabriel - A high ranked Argent, which I had some.. communication problems with. Category:Misc